Cute
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Eli calls me at nine in the morning and tells me he needs help to babysit is two year old cousin. Watching Eli with a baby is probably the cutest thing that I have ever seen. /Rated To to be safe/


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, no really I don't!

A/N: Hm, what better way to start the day with a story like this? WOOT! My fiftieth story! I'm so happy! This is just a cute one-shot that I thought of, and unfortunately it's not a smutty one-shot *gasp* Ha ha, I thought this was going to be uber cute, so I had to post it! Um, Eli might be a little bit OOC, just a little bit. Don't hate! Anyway, here you are!

Enjoy!

* * *

Cute

Summary: Eli calls me at nine in the morning and tells me he needs help to babysit is two year old cousin. Watching Eli with a baby is probably the cutest thing that I have ever seen.

* * *

"Bzz, bzz, bzz."

Clare moaned a little, and she flipped over to her side, facing the wall. She fluttered her eyes open when the sound of her phone continued to interrupt her slumber.

"Bzz, bzz, bzz."

"Oh my god." Clare groaned. She turned to her back and looked angrily towards her phone. Clare reached over and she grabbed her phone, checking the time first before it stopped ringing. It's exactly nine in the morning. She sighed and flipped it open saying groggily, "This better be someone calling me to say that I won a million dollars."

"Very funny Clare."

"Eli, why are you calling me this early? It's Saturday." Clare stated as she sat up and ruffled her curly hair. Eli cleared his throat and said, "I um, need some help." Clare blinked a few times, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She yawned and responded, "Eli that English project is not due until next Thursday, I really don't feel like coming over to your house right now to work on it." Eli sighed.

"Clare, I need your help with something else."

Clare got up and stretched her legs, moved around a little and popped her neck. She switched the phone to her other ear and asked, "What is it?"

"I need your help to baby sit my two year old cousin… SHE'S DRIVING ME INSANE!" Eli shouted. Clare blinked a few times and was about to start laughing, but she clamped her mouth shut when she heard the sound of a baby crying in the background. Eli sighed heavily and groaned loud. Clare giggled. She walked to her drawers and pulled out something to wear. She grabbed her favorite long denim jeans, and a loose blue V-neck shirt.

"I'll be there in a little bit." Clare said as she removed her shorts and pulled her jeans on.

"Good, because I'm about to go insane—_WHAAAAH_!"

"Eli, she's probably hungry." Clare stated. She placed her phone on the nightstand and put Eli on speaker as she removed her t-shirt and pulled the other one on. Eli laughed sarcastically and responded, "I already fed her! I tried putting her to sleep, but she just ugh!"

"Maybe she needs to be changed." Clare suggested.

"…"

Clare blinked a few times, not getting a response from Eli.

"Eli?"

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Do. That." Eli said.

"What? Change her?" Clare asked while slipping on a pair of light blue ballet flats. Eli shuddered.

"Yes, that's gross and nasty… ew."

"Eli you have to do it." Clare laughed.

"No, you can do it when you get here. If I do it, I'll throw up." Eli responded honestly. Clare rolled her eyes and she said, "Okay I'm heading out now. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?" Clare quickly wrote a note and placed it on the fridge, letting her parents know that she went over to Eli's house, and that she would be back before nightfall. Clare walked out the front door, not bothering to bring anything.

"Yes I want you to stay on the phone with me—_WHAAAAAH_!" Eli groaned again.

Clare smiled and shook her head again. She said, "Eli, just do me this one thing, change her, she's crying because she needs to be changed." Eli whined.

"Hold on." He placed the phone down and Clare kept hers against her ear, listening intently to what's going on.

_"Oh my god! This is nasty!"_

Clare laughed and chewed on her bottom lip, trying not to let the neighbors hear, since she just burst out in laughter. She soon came around the corner to Eli's house and she closed her phone, and knocked on the door the second she walked up the steps.

"Just a minute!" She heard Eli shout.

Clare waited patiently and soon heard the sound of footsteps walking towards the door. Eli opened it and sighed in relief, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the house; Clare squeaked.

X

X

"Clare, this is my cousin Ashton, Ashton, this is Clare."

Clare smiled a little at the little baby in front of her, staring up with large pale blue-green eyes.

"Hi there Ashton, don't you look so cute today." Clare said, bending towards the blond haired baby. Ashton giggled and she held her arms out, bouncing in her high chair. Clare laughed and she looked towards Eli asking, "Can I hold her?"

Eli shrugged.

"She's kind of—eh yeah sure."

Clare smiled and she reached into the chair, and picked up Ashton, keeping her steady on her hip. Ashton looked into Clare's eyes and she giggled. Eli pinned his eyebrows together and watched Clare walk around the kitchen, talking to his baby cousin. He said, "See when I did that she screamed and cried and hit me in the face!"

Ashton giggled, flailing her tiny arms as Clare danced around the kitchen. Eli sighed and he sat down at the table muttering, "How is it that you can be so good with kids?"

"Well you see Elijah," Clare turned to him and placed Ashton back in her high chair, "I baby sit Jenna's child every now and then, and plus I love kids." Clare sat down next to Eli, folding her hands over the table.

"Ha ha, I love kids too, you know that… but—

"Correction Eli, you love, toddlers, you're completely clueless when it comes to babies." Clare giggled.

Eli bit the inside of his cheeks.

He looked towards Ashton and she stared right back, her big blue-green eyes staring at him in curiosity.

"I'm not clueless when it comes to babies. I know how to make them laugh and such." Eli blushed a little. Clare arched her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Eli smirked, challengingly, and he got up. Ashton watched, looking up curiously at Eli. I looked at him in just the same way as well. Eli looked down at Ashton, and he sighed heavily, looked over at Clare who raised her eyebrows in question.

"I can't do this with you watching." Eli muttered.

"What do you want me to leave or something?" Clare giggled.

"No, but you can get me her bottle and put some warm milk in it so I can put her to sleep." Eli stated with a small smirk.

"Ass." Clare giggled.

Eli pulled her arm and softly yanked her to him. He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Heeheeehee."

Clare looked down at Ashton and noticed her cheeks were red and she was giggling. Eli laughed nervously and watched Clare go to the sink where the clean bottle was. She pulled it out of the sink, walked to the fridge and opened it, grabbing the gallon of whole milk. Eli watched and he looked down at Ashton, and picked her up from the high chair. He cradled her in his arms and slowly walked around the kitchen, rocking her back and forth slowly.

Eli smiled down at her and she wobbled around in his arms, trying to get comfortable.

"Eli where's the—

Clare smiled warmly, watching Eli walk around the kitchen, whispering to Ashton, slowly rocking her in his arms.

"Now you see, since you're related to me, there's fifty percent chance that you're going to turn out like me… well, you won't be fascinated with death or anything, but the whole rocker attitude, yes, you're going to be one awesome chick. I really hope you don't turn into a cheerleader or anything, because that would be kind of weird. I would still love you though… even if you turn into something I loathe." Eli whispered. Clare smiled and she grabbed his attention, "Eli!"

He turned to her.

Clare noticed that Ashton had fallen asleep and she walked up to Eli whispering, "I guess we won't be needing the milk."

Eli chuckled softly and he looked down at Ashton's sleeping face.

"See Eli, she's not that much of a pain."

"Yeah, until you came over." Eli responded.

He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, holding his baby cousin close to his chest. Clare walked and stood behind the love seat.

"You have no idea how lucky you are Ashton." Clare thought.

Eli smiled a little and leaned down, placing a kiss on Ashton's little forehead.

"You're going to be a great father one day Eli."

"You think? I was afraid I'll scare them."

Clare giggled and she walked to sit next to Eli, and she pet Ashton's head, feeling her soft bright blond hair; Ashton stirred a little and sighed deeply through her cute tiny nose.

"I highly doubt that." Clare smiled.

End!

* * *

So, did it suck? Yes? No? Reviews? I know the ending was horrid, buuut, I tried to fit in as much as I could before I could get off the computer -_-;

Reviews?


End file.
